1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a peripheral input/output device and more particularly, to a peripheral input device with a retractable cord.
2. Description of the Related Art
People typically interface with computers using a variety of peripheral input devices. A computer therefore commonly is equipped with one or more of a keyboard, a touchpad, a joystick, and/or a mouse. Such peripheral input devices typically are equipped with rather long electrical cords to provide flexibility for the computer""s user. This flexibility is useful both for configuring the computer equipment for operation and for operating the peripheral devices.
The length of the electrical cord sometimes causes problems. Consider, for instance, a keyboard with a long cord permitting the user to sit at a location somewhat removed from the computer chassis. The cord is played out to permit the user to sit at a distance and, if the user moves closer to the computer, the slack in the cord can become bothersome and the user might have to divert their attention to removing the slack from the immediate work area. The diversion hampers productivity by occupying the user""s attention and time and, sometimes, by interrupting the user""s train of thought.
The problem may be exacerbated when using a mouse. As the mouse is moved over the desktop to position a pointer or cursor on the screen, the electrical cord is played out and, sometimes, slackened. The slack cord may then actually interfere with using the mouse by occupying desktop over which the mouse must be moved. The slack cord problem is further complicated for a mouse in that the slack will probably be needed very quickly to reposition the mouse. The option of simply stopping and removing the slack is therefore much less palatable.
Thus, there is a need for a new mechanism for managing the slack in the electrical cord of a peripheral input device. The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.
The invention, in one embodiment, is a peripheral input device comprising a body including an input mechanism; an electrical cord operably connected to the body through which input from the input mechanism can be transmitted; a spool biased to rotate and retract the electrical cord; and an anchor for the electrical cord.